


Easter Egg Hunt

by danceinstylinson



Series: Gallavich Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can it be Easter every day?” Yev asked, staring up at the two of them. </p><p>“You say that for every holiday,” Mickey pointed out. </p><p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1498063">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda fallen in love with writing all this fluff and kid fic and I've really fallen in love with my little toddler version of Yev and the relationships he has with his Ian, Mickey, and the rest of the Gallaghers. Basically this kid has won over everyone's hearts and everyone loves him to death and he's just so cute and funny and yeah basically y'all haven't seen the last of little toddler Yev!

Mickey awoke with a start, completely disoriented. He blinked a few times, squinting away from the sunlight streaming in from the window, before realizing he was on the couch in the Gallagher’s living room, Ian pressed against him, still asleep. There was a sound in the kitchen, something that sounded like the clinking of plates and silverware. It was definitely morning. And then Mickey remembered. It was Easter. And Debbie had never woken them up to go do the egg hiding thing. He sat up, swinging his feet to the side and rubbing his eyes. He glanced down at Ian, still peacefully asleep, before pushing himself off the couch and trudging into the kitchen. Debbie stood by the stove, the pancake griddle was out and she was pouring the batter onto it. 

“Hey,” Mickey nodded, going straight for the coffee pot. 

“Oh hey!” Debbie greeted, her usual chipper self. She was such a morning person, just like Ian.  

“Why didn’t you wake us up last night?” Mickey asked. 

Debbie shrugged. “You two looked really tired. I got Jimmy and Carl to come with us instead. Plus it’s better this way.” 

Mickey’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What’d you mean?” 

“Well now you two don’t know where the eggs are so you guys can actually get to hunt for them with Yev.”  

Mickey snorted. “We’re not kids. We don’t need to hunt for no eggs. It’s for Yev.” 

Debbie smirked. “Yeah okay. But I know you two want to. You guys never got to do this stuff. There were no neighborhood Easter egg hunts when you two were kids.” 

Mickey bit his lip and looked down at the counter top. It was true. For him at least. His family never celebrated Easter. They never celebrated any holidays really. Holidays were mostly just an excuse for his dad to get more drunk than usual. But the Gallaghers were big on holidays. Even with Monica and Frank, as fucked up as they were, they liked doing the big happy family holiday stuff. “I thought Fiona did that shit for you guys.”

“Not when Ian was little. She did it for me and Carl and Liam. She would buy him and Lip cheap chocolate bunnies and jelly beans but they never got to have a proper Easter egg hunt or anything like that.” 

Debbie turned back to the pancakes, which Mickey just noticed were shaped like rabbits and eggs. He shook his head and smiles. Gallaghers and their holidays. He walked back into the living room with a mug of coffee for Ian and watched him for a moment, thinking about how they were both cheated out of the most basic childhood experiences like Easter egg hunts, before kneeling down beside the couch and lifting the mug and putting it under Ian’s nose. “Rise and shine, princess.” 

Ian’s nose twitched, almost like a little rabbit, and Mickey had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling, and then his eye were opening, blinking once, twice, three times before focusing on Mickey. “Hey,” he said, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips. 

“Hey,” Mickey said back, his eyes dancing across Ian’s face. 

“Mhmm,” Ian said stretching his arms out, wrapping one around Mickey’s neck and pulling him closer while the over reached for the coffee mug in front of his face. “Coffee. You’re the best.” 

Mickey grinned and Ian pulled him in for a kiss. “I know,” he said, before slapping his hand lightly against Ian’s stomach. “Now get up, it’s Easter.” 

“Shit,” Ian said taking a sip from the mug. “We didn’t hide the eggs—“ 

Mickey held up a hand to stop Ian. “It’s all been taken care of. Debs got Jimmy and Carl to help because ‘we looked _really_ tired’.” 

Ian let out a breathy laugh and got to his feet. “I feel old.” 

“Yes twenty-one is so old,” Mickey snorted. 

“I feel like I should be hungover but I’m sober as a baby,” Ian said as he followed Mickey into the kitchen. 

“Chasing after toddlers will do that to ya,” said Fiona, coming down the stairs. “Speaking of toddlers, I think Yev’s up,” she said pointing to Mickey.

“Shit, where is he?” Mickey said, suddenly remembering he hadn’t seen his son since last night. He knew there was nothing to worry about, knew that the Gallaghers would’ve taken care of him, but he still couldn’t help worrying a bit. 

Fiona smiled. “Upstairs with Liam in the boys’ room.” 

“Come on,” Ian said, slapping Mickey’s shoulder and leading the way up the stairs, his coffee mug still clutched in his hand like a vice.  

Yev was definitely up. They found him—wearing nothing but his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles underwear— and Liam jumping on Ian’s old bed squealing about the Easter egg hunt and the Easter bunny and a bunch of other stuff. 

“Woah what do we have here?” Ian said, his voice going all animated as he set his mug down on the nightstand and gathered both Liam and Yev in his arms, tackling them onto the bed and initiating a tickle fight. “Two little monkeys jumping on _my_ bed?” 

“’S not your bed anymore!” Liam squealed. 

“Yeah!” Yev exclaimed, squirming and giggling as Ian continued to tickle. “You sleep with daddy!”  

Mickey snorted from where he stood still in the doorway before moving into the room. “You got that right.”  

“ _Mick_ ,” Ian said giving Mickey a look before smirking and shaking his head. “Ah,” he said pulling away from the two giggling boy and getting to his feet. “Come on you two.” He offered a hand to both Yev and Liam, helping them off the bed. “Debs made you guys a _special_ breakfast.” 

Liam ran off ahead of Yev, charging down the stairs. 

“Hold it,” Mickey said stopping Yev from running off after Liam. “You gotta put on some clothes first. No one wants to see your Ninja Turtle underwear.” 

“Aw come on, Mick, no one cares.” 

“Yeah, _Mick_ ,” Yev squeaked in his tiny voice, sounding bold and sarcastic. 

“Hey,” Mickey reprimanded, his eyebrows shooting up. He crouched down getting eye level with Yev and pointed a finger at him. “You don’t call me Mick.” He tried to keep a straight face but it was hard when Ian was doubled over, cackling, and his son was staring at him with his big blues eyes looking all fucking cute and innocent. He tried to stay strong but he felt the corners of his lips quirk up nonetheless. “Put on some clothes,” he said, with all the seriousness he could muster before quickly getting up and biting his lip to keep from laughing. And he most definitely did not look at Ian. Avoided his eyes the entire time while Yev yanked a shirt over his head and pushed his little legs through his pants. Didn’t look at him until Yev was a good ways down the stairs.  

“Your kid is fucking hilarious,” Ian said when Mickey finally looked at him, before they both dissolved into laughter. “I wonder where he gets that from. Me probably,” Ian said.  

“Fuck off,” Mickey said nudging him as they emerged in the living room. 

(“Woah! Bunny pancakes! Coooool!”) 

“He fucking called you _Mick_ ,” Ian said before snorting into a laugh.  

“Shut up. He fucking gets it from you. He also gets the walking around shirtless in his underwear thing from you,” Mickey said shoving Ian as they entered the kitchen. 

“Hey you’re just as guilty.” 

“Not as guilty as you.”

“Honestly he probably gets it from Svetlana. She’s always got her tits out walking around naked.” 

Mickey tilted his head to the side, considering. He did have a point there. “Yeah we’ll blame her for this one,” Mickey agreed.

“Blame who for what?” a breathless Fiona asked as she spun out of Jimmy’s arms and dashed towards the table with a plate of eggs. 

“Svetlana for Yev’s walking around shirtless in his underwear thing,” said Ian. 

Fiona made a face and scoffed. “No way. He totally gets that from _you_.”

Mickey laughed at Ian and Ian went to chase after him, the two of them running over to where Yev was sitting beside Liam with their Easter pancakes. “You want syrup with them?” Ian asked. 

Yev nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes pleaaaase!” 

Ian nodded towards the syrup which was closer to Mickey. “Can you get that, Mick?” 

Mickey nodded and handed it over to Ian. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Yev said turning to his father. “Thanks! _Mick_.” 

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to the toddler. Ian’s lips were pressed together fighting off a laugh, and Mickey bit at his bottom lip. Why did everything sound so cute and funny in Yev’s little baby voice. The silence bore on for a second more before Ian cracked and then everyone else erupted in laughter. Including Mickey. Yev smiled bashfully, coving his face behind his little hands and then he peaked out at his family, all of them still laughing and grinning. “What did I do?” his little voice squeaked.  

Which only caused everyone else to laugh harder and coo after Yev. “You’re just so stinkin’ cute that’s what you did,” Mandy said reaching over to ruffle his hair. Yev grinned again, this time it was his Ian smile, the one that was all goofy and cute, and a small blush crept up on his cheeks. 

“Come on, eat your pancakes so we can go look for _eggs_ ,” Mickey said lifting his fork. 

“I can feed me,” Yev said taking the fork from Mickey. 

“Nuh uh!” Ian said, wrapping his arms around Yev and plucking the fork from his hand. “You’re our baaby!” 

“No! I’m a big boy like Liam!” Yev insisted, taking the fork back and sticking a piece of pancake in his mouth. 

“Never!” Ian said, taking the fork back and pinching a new piece of pancake. “You’re not allowed to grow up!” 

Mickey rolled his eyes and took the fork from Ian, giving it back to his son. “Let the kid eat his food. You’re worse than him,” he said, shaking his head fondly. 

***

Once they all finished their breakfast they headed on over to the park where a bunch of the neighborhood kids were already waiting. Some had baskets, others just had plastic bags. Mickey carried Yev in his arms and his big blue and yellow basket was clutched between his two little hands. 

Kev and V were walking up ahead with Fiona and Jimmy, each one carrying a kid, Kev actually carrying two because he had John as well. Liam trotted beside them, holding Ian’s hand, swinging his own green and yellow basket.  

“Alright kids,” Debbie said once most of the neighborhood kids had shown up. “The Easter bunny came and left you guys some treats! So you guys have to go look for the Easter eggs that he hid for you. Don’t leave the park though. Okay, well, have fun! And don’t forget to get a good bag with cookies before you leave!” 

As soon as Debbie finished speaking, the kids were all off, running in every direction. Gemma, Amy, John, Liam, and Yev all linked their hands together and went running towards the nearest set of bushes. Ian and Mickey chuckled as they watched them go, John tripping and breaking the chain, getting dirt all over his knees, and Gemma pushing him back up onto his feet, while Amy and Yev continued to hold hands, running into the bushes and squealing when they saw eggs. “Daddy! Ian! Come ‘ere!” Yev shouted opening and closing his fist to gesture for them to come over. They both grinned at each other, their eyes sparkling before they jogged over to they three year old who was holding two eggs. “Look!” he said, his blue eyes wide as saucers. 

“Wow!” said Mickey crouching down beside him. “Two eggs! Good job, buddy.” 

“Ian look!” Yev said holding the eggs up in front of Ian’s face.  

“Woah. So cool. A blue one and an orange one!” 

Yev grinned and reached for his Ian’s hand. “For you,” he said placing the orange one in his hand. He then turned to his dad and gave him the blue one. “And for you daddy.” 

“Aw no,” both Ian and Mickey said at the same time. “These are for you, Yevy.” 

They both went to put them back in his basket but he pushed their hands away. “No. I share. I share with my daddies.”  

Both Ian and Mickey exchanged looks. _Daddies_?I mean sure Ian considered himself to be like a parent to Yev. And Mickey sure as hell considered him to be a second dad to Yev. Hell half the time he thought Ian was probably better at the whole dad thing than him. But Yev had always called Ian by his name. It always seemed easier that way. And even though Yev saw Ian as a parent he’d never actually called him his ‘daddy’. That was always just Mickey. Yev seemed to realize he’s made a mistake though, his little hands covering his face for a moment, they way he did when he was embarrassed. “I mean…Ian ’n’ daddy.” 

“Hey, hey,” Ian said, easing Yev’s hands from his face. “It’s alright, little man. You can call me whatever you like,” Ian said giving Yev a reassuring smile. 

Mickey nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah, buddy. You can— you can call Ian daddy too if you want. He’s your daddy too.” 

Ian beamed at Mickey, his eyes going all soft and misty. 

“Don’t fucking start crying,” Mickey said giving Ian a warning look but it was no use because as soon as Ian let out a small laugh the tears started to stream down. 

Yev looked at Ian in confusion, not understanding why he was crying.  

“Happy tears,” Ian said quickly wiping his tears. “I’m fine.”  

“Yeah see, _daddy_ Ian is fine,” Mickey said smirking as he wrapped a hand around Ian’s shoulder, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Yev clapped his hands and squealed, happy to see that his daddies weren’t upset. “Now we go find more eggs!” he said tugging on both Ian and Mickey’s hands. 

“Alright monkey-man, lets go!” Ian said as both he and Mickey let Yev lead them off towards the jungle gym where Amy and Liam were looking for eggs.

“Ooh, oooh, right there!” Mickey said, pointing out an egg to Yev some time later, his basket already half full. 

“Where?” Yev said spinning around in a circle looking for the egg.  

“Down there in those leaves,” Mickey said pointing straight ahead. It was a green egg so it kind of blended in with the leaves. 

“Oh I see it!” Ian said directing Yev to it as well. 

“Oh!” Yev squeaked, wobbling over to go get it, his basket making it difficult.  

“Here,” Mickey said holding out his hand. “I’ll hold the basket for you, it’s getting too heavy.” 

They continued to collect a few more eggs, Ian and Mickey having just as much fun as Yev finding all the eggs, until finally it seemed that all the eggs had been collected. They walked back over to the picnic table where Debs and Fiona were giving out the cookies to all the other kids that had finished the hunt.

“Woah look at all those eggs!” Fiona said crouching down to give Yev a cookie. “Here you go buddy. Good job on your first hunt!” She gave his dark hair a ruffle before heading back to the table. 

“Can I open eggs?” Yev asked as he watched the other neighborhood kids opening theirs. 

“How ‘bout we wait til we get back to the house?” Mickey suggested. 

“Yeah then we can all show each other what we got,” Ian said. 

Yev shrugged his little shoulders. “Okay,” he squeaked. 

They all rushed back to the house as soon as all the cookies were given away, all the kids squealing impatiently about wanting to eat their candy. As soon as they stumbled into the Gallagher kitchen, John was dumping his eggs onto the floor. “Aw, John, why you gotta do that?” Kev asked, before crouching down and gathering the eggs back into the basket. “Living room, with your sisters.” 

Yev galloped behind the girls, Mickey carrying his basket and Ian following behind. They sat down on the couch together while Yev sat on the floor with the rest of the kids, ready to dig into his Easter basket. 

“Wait!” Fiona called, hands flying out to stop the kids. “Picture first!” She whipped out a camera directing it at the kids. The girls tilted their heads, making exaggerated cheese faces, while John looked surprised at the flash and Yev blinked at the camera. “One more!” Fiona clicked away, this time Mickey and Ian ducked down and got in the shot, wiggling their fingers and tickling Yev who let out a big laugh just as the camera went off. 

“That one was so cute!” Fiona said, bringing the picture up and showing it to Ian and Mickey. John and Liam were cut off, only half their faces in the frame and the twins were off to the side with their tongues sticking out. But right in the middle were Ian and Mickey with Yev in between them. All three of them with their mouths wide open, howling with laughter, eyes soft and fond, Yev’s eyes squinting and his head tilted back slightly. They looked like a proper family, like two dads with their kid. Ian looked up from the photo and exchanged a soft smile with Mickey and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. 

Mickey pulled Ian in for a quick kiss, and then they turned their attention back towards their three year old who was going crazy over all the chocolates and jelly beans inside his eggs. 

“Can it be Easter every day?” Yev asked, staring up at the two of them.  

“You say that for every holiday,” Mickey pointed out. 

“I like holly-dayz,” Yev said smiling his Ian smile. 

Mickey smiled back softly. “Me too, kiddo. Me too.” 

 

 


End file.
